utanoprincesamafandomcom-20200223-history
Cecil Aijima
|height=2.2 |Age: 14 (1 Season) 16 (2 Season) |maxwidth=20 |tab1=Cecil Aijima |tab2=Game |tab3=Anime |tab4=Manga |tab5=Relationships }} |color = |font-color = white |kanji name = 愛島セシル（あいじま せしる） |romaji name = Aijima Seshiru |aka = Cesshi, Cecilmaru (セシル丸) |age = Undefined |birthday = October 31 |height = 177 cm (5' 10") |weight = 58 kg (128 lb) |gender = Male |horoscope = Scorpio |relatives = King of Agnapolis (father) Aijima Kotomi (mother)* |3=Ittoki Otoya}} (maternal half-brother)* |specialty = Flute |original = playable (secret character) |fandisk = Amazing Aria, playable |music = Playable |debut = Playable |allstar = Playable |music2 = Playable |units = With With Camus With Kurosaki Ranmaru With Ittoki Otoya, Hijirikawa Masato, Kurusu Syo With Jinguji Ren, Kurusu Syo |seiyuu = Toriumi Kousuke (鳥海 浩輔) Minase Inori (水瀬 いのり) (child) (anime) |age-game = 35 |age-anime = 14 (1 Season) 16 (2 Season) |Name = Aijima Cecil|instrument = Flute|music3 = Playable}} Cecil Aijima (愛島 セシル, Aijima Seshiru) is a character in the Uta no☆Prince-sama♪ series and a member of the idol group ST☆RISH. He is voiced by Kousuke Toriumi (鳥海 浩輔, Toriumi Kousuke). Appearance He has dark brown hair and has tan skin color and green eyes. He also go to Saotome Academy He was a black cat when he was cursed . He also has a purple tattoo on his upper right chest. Cecil also wears a blue necklace at all times which contain muses in them which assist him in writing beautiful poetry. This necklace was used to connect people with the gods. Personality Cecil was at first cheeky during the first parts of the Master Course, and had wanted nothing to do with becoming an idol, often stating that he only cared about being with Nanami. Once he realized he wanted to become an idol due to members of ST☆RISH inspiring him, he pulled himself together. Cecil often gives advice to the other members of ST☆RISH. He is very insightful and sensitive to the feelings of others, likely because of the spiritual and cultural influences of his country. Despite mystical first impressions, Cecil actually carries himself with child-like spirit and curiosity. At times he is unintentionally rude or too forward because of his inability to sense what is appropriate in the culture that he is in. He is enthusiastic about nearly everything in Japan. Perhaps because of his royal upbringing, he is used to getting what he wants and is often confused when he can't instantly have it. This is shown at one point in Amazing Aria, where he requests to purchase a shopping mall. Later in the series, he learns and matures, often demonstrating modesty and respect. History The prince of Agnapolis who was cursed and turned into a black cat. In the anime, he was the cat that Nanami Haruka is taking care of, Kuppuru. In the anime, he said that his country is from the far west. His poetry is made by muses that connect people with the gods. Plot Game See here: Aijima Cecil/Game. Anime See here: Aijima Cecil/Anime. Manga See here: Aijima Cecil/Manga. Relationship Nanami Haruka Cecil possesses a devoted love for Haruka, both in the games and in the anime. Haruka cares for Cec il because he was the cat that Haruka took care of, and they are usually seen together when Haruka is alone or depressed. In the second season, he tells her that her songs saved him and he confesses his love for her, much to the other boys' dismay, but since romantic relations aren't allowed, he tells her that he'll always be by her side and desires to only sing the songs she writes for him. ST☆RISH In the game, he gets along pretty well with the other ST☆RISH members. Cecil gets along very well w ith Otoya, who he feels that he can be comfortable around and depend on. However, he is wary of Natsuki, because Natsuki found him cute and liked petting him, especially when he found out that he was the black cat all along. However, despite his annoyance, Cecil and Natsuki get along and Natsuki offers to teach Cecil their Japanese culture. In the anime it is the opposite: Natsuki and Cecil got along fine from the beginning, but the other members of ST☆RISH had trouble accepting Cecil. Camus His assigned senior is Camus, who he often struggles to get along with. At times, he is frus trated when he cannot impress Camus or meet his standards. Kurosaki Ranmaru Cecil admires and respects Ranmaru, the senior he was assigned to during the Shuffle Unit Project. He often flatters and is friendly with the upperclassman, despite Ranmaru's initially bitter demeanor, because he is inspired by his "bright soul" and respects his "strong voice". They are on good terms with o ne another, to the point of Ranmaru helping Cecil one on one during a recording in MUSIC 2's memory novel. Song Chronology |track1title = DESTINY SONG |track1lyricist = Agematsu Noriyasu |track1composer = Agematsu Noriyasu |track1arranger = Fujima Hitoshi }} |track1title = 情熱のデジャヴキス |track1lyricist = Agematsu Noriyasu |track1composer = Fujima Hitoshi |track1arranger = Fujima Hitoshi }} |track1title = Eternity Love |track1lyricist = Agematsu Noriyasu |track1composer = Fujima Hitoshi |track1arranger = Fujima Hitoshi |track2title = 愛と夢とアナタと |track2lyricist = RUCCA |track2composer = Fujima Hitoshi |track2arranger = Fujima Hitoshi }} |3=Camus}} & |3=Cecil}} |image = UNITDRAMA-CC.jpg |datereleased = October 26, 2011 |colorbg = |track1title = NorthWind and SunShine |track1info = (with |3=Camus}}) |track1lyricist = RUCCA |track1composer = Nakayama Masato |track1arranger = Nakayama Masato }} |track1title = RAINBOW☆DREAM |track1info = (as ST☆RISH) |track1lyricist = Agematsu Noriyasu |track1composer = Fujima Hitoshi |track1arranger = Fujima Hitoshi }} |3=Ranmaru}} & |3=Cecil}} |image = SHUFFLEUNIT-RC.jpg |datereleased = November 28, 2012 |colorbg = |track1title = 恋色センチメンタル |track1info = (with |3=Ranmaru}}) |track1lyricist = Agematsu Noriyasu |track1composer = Agematsu Noriyasu |track1arranger = Kikuta Daisuke}} |track1title = マジLOVE2000% |track1info = (as ST☆RISH) |track1lyricist = Agematsu Noriyasu |track1composer = Agematsu Noriyasu |track1arranger = Iwahashi Seima |track2title = 夢追人へのSymphony |track2info = (as ST☆RISH) |track2lyricist = Agematsu Noriyasu |track2composer = Nakayama Masato |track2arranger = Nakayama Masato }} |track1title = 星のファンタジア |track1lyricist = Agematsu Noriyasu |track1composer = Fujima Hitoshi |track1arranger = Fujima Hitoshi |track2title = Happiness |track2lyricist = Agematsu Noriyasu |track2composer = Fujima Hitoshi |track2arranger = Fujima Hitoshi }} |track1title = 愛のREINCARNATION |track1lyricist = Agematsu Noriyasu |track1composer = Fujima Hitoshi |track1arranger = Fujima Hitoshi }} |track1title = 天下無敵の忍び道 |track1info = (with |3=Otoya}}, |3=Masato}}, and |3=Syo}}) |track1lyricist = Agematsu Noriyasu |track1composer = Agematsu Noriyasu |track1arranger = Evan Call }} |track1title = マジLOVEレボリューションズ |track1info = (as ST☆RISH) |track1lyricist = Agematsu Noriyasu |track1composer = Agematsu Noriyasu |track1arranger = Iwahashi Seima |track2title = サンキュ |track2info = (as ST☆RISH) |track2lyricist = Agematsu Noriyasu |track2composer = Fujita Junpei |track2arranger = Fujita Junpei }} |track1title = Code: T.V.U |track1info = (with Ren and Syo) |track1lyricist = Agematsu Noriyasu |track1composer = Fujima Hitoshi |track1arranger = Fujima Hitoshi |track2title = GREEN AMBITION |track2lyricist = Agematsu Noriyasu |track2composer = Agematsu Noriyasu |track2arranger = Suematsu Ryouta }} Game Appearance Gallery See here: Aijima Cecil/Gallery. Trivia *Just like all the members of ST☆RISH, he has a designated theme color. For Cecil, it is green. *According to Ai's data, Cecil dislikes and is scared of water and fish, most likely due to living in the desert. *During Original or Repeat game, he only appears once in each of the six guys' routes, giving the heroine pieces of advice. The only exception is in his route where he finally makes a permanent appearance. *Otoya and Cecil are half-brothers by mother. *Given Otoya's age at the time of Kotomi's disappearance and Cecil's birthdate, Cecil is at least two years younger than Otoya, making him the youngest member of ST☆RISH. Category:Aijima Cecil Category:Agnapolis Category:Idols Category:ST☆RISH Category:Stub Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Love Interest Category:Shining Entertainment